


[Podfic of] The First, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Intense, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The First by synonomy.</p><p>Summary: "There's a brief, paused moment when Gerard gets all the way inside him where Frank just thinks, fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The First, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/TheFirstcoverart_zps48701a8b.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20First.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [synonomy](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/profile) for her sweetly and beautifully intense first time ficlet and for [ her blanket permission statement](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html). 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded April of 2012.


End file.
